


Bisou, bisou

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Backstory, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I've always liked kissing. I haven't had very much practice, though."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fezzik, Inigo, and a kiss.</p><p>Thanks to my beta, CaptainAzul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisou, bisou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakcheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakcheia/gifts).



Fezzik liked kissing. He always had. From when he was little, and his mother kissed him gently on his brow, to when he was less little, and his mother had to stand on tiptoe. To his teenage years, when kissing took on entirely new and different dimensions.

The country girls had mostly thought he was a monster. They didn't like talking to him, much less kissing him. Only Ingund would let him kiss her, but only on the cheek, and only after he gave her a franc. For ten francs she would have let him do more, much more, but that might get expensive, and besides, Fezzik mostly liked the kissing. The thought of buying more than that...it just didn't seem right.

No one at all had wanted to kiss him when he got to Greenland. They had promised him work, and he'd worked, worked hard, for a while. But when the work ran out, he'd spent all his money on food and wine (not so much wine, really, but when you were Fezzik's size, the bill grew surprisingly fast) and had no way to get home. He'd had no purpose at all until he met Vizzini and Inigo.

Vizzini had no time or patience to speak of kissing or just about anything else, beyond giving orders and describing his own brilliance. But Inigo was different. Inigo would talk for hours of kissing, of dancing, of the women he'd known, of the savory flavors of wine. His voice was soft, and Fezzik loved the little rasps in his accent. Late at night, when they talked and Inigo kept his voice quiet, it was like listening to a cat purr.

Fezzik wondered, sometimes, what it would be like kissing Inigo. His mustache would probably be scratchy, but Fezzik didn't think he would mind.

"What are you thinking of, Fezzik?" Inigo asked. That was another nice thing about Inigo: he called Fezzik by name. Never 'giant' or 'idiot' or 'inarticulate French lump of clay.' They were sitting outside the inn Vizzini had chosen, to get some fresh air and because there were fewer rats outside. It was a cloudy night, warm and dark. Inigo was a little distance away from him, slouched against the wall, maybe half-asleep.

"Kissing," Fezzik said, because he didn't like to lie.

"Ah," Inigo said, his voice warm and dreamy. "Kissing."

"I've always liked kissing. I haven't had very much practice, though."

"I am not sure that practice really makes that much of a difference," Inigo said thoughtfully. He sounded more awake. "At least not compared to paying attention."

"Paying attention? You mean, like if the lady likes being kissed?"

"Yes, and what she likes." Inigo sat up in the dark. "Come here, I can show you."

It was one thing to think of kissing Inigo. It was another to have him actually offering a kiss, mustache and all. It made something small lurch in Fezzik’s massive chest. "I...all right," he said. "But I am so big, don't let me hurt you."

"I have been hurt by far worse than you, friend."

Fezzik wished he could see Inigo's face in the dark. He wished he could be sure of what Inigo meant by that. "As long as you're certain..."

Inigo took Fezzik's face in his hands. Everyone's hands always felt so small. But he didn't mind. Especially not when they were Inigo's hands. "Now," Inigo said. "You just lean in, and we'll kiss, all right?"

"All right," Fezzik said, and then Inigo's lips brushed his, just enough to count as a kiss.

"So then what?"

"Well," Inigo said. "That all depends on what the person you're kissing thinks. If they like it, they kiss you back." 

"Is that so?"

"That is so, my friend." The shadow that had covered the moon shifted, and Inigo’s face was clearer. Open, friendly. A little...disappointed?

Fezzik hadn't kissed back. He hadn't come close.

_Did_ Inigo look disappointed?

"Can...could we try it again? I'm not sure I was paying enough attention the first time."

A tiny hint of a smile flickered at the corner of Inigo's mouth. "We can do that, if you'd like."

"I might need a good deal of practice," Fezzik said, sliding his hand into Inigo's dark curls. "I can be a very slow learner."

"Well, lucky for you," Inigo said, putting one small hand on Fezzik's shoulder, "I am a very patient teacher."

 


End file.
